Transformice Wars
by Peashaman
Summary: A bit gruesome, but not too detailed. A very talented and strong mouse fights her way to the top in these TFM wars... but will she stay there? Not every leader is loved by their soldiers and army. There will be rebels, winters, and many other hardships along the way. the question is: can she take it?
1. Chapter 1- The First Battle

I breathed deeply and plunged into the battle, raising my battle sword and yelling a battle cry. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed, slashing at my foes. My red chainmail armor clinked as I dived, tackled, and dodged. I became a blur of motion to my enemies as I swerved back and forth, hacking my sword at whatever mouse wore the enemy's color, indigo.

I groaned as a dagger's tip met my cheek, but I soon brushed it off and continued to battle my way through the enemy's defenses. I kicked a shield into the air and grabbed it right before a sleek black mouse whirled her battle axe at me. The shield weakened the blow tremendously, thankfully.

I continued, faster than ever, leaving crippled mice in my path. My partner was FAR behind, he being not as skilled as me, I had decided to leave him by himself, much to his protest. Thinking about this I did a quick spin, my sword connecting with the flesh of many enemy mice. I hurried on my way, leaving the sword behind and instead blocking off slashes and hacks with my battered shield.

The battlefield was full of bloody corpses, strewn everywhere, mice stepping on and over them as they fought. Not many bodies were where I was though, as I had come far into the enemy's base. Many mice hurled themselves at me, snarling and chucking out insults. I just fought them off with quick punches to the stomach and a kick to the head as they crumpled.

I was now very far ahead, so I decided I needed a sword. It would slow me down carrying a heavy battle sword, but soon there would be far too many mice for me to just punch away. Plus, it would tire me out much faster.

I kicked down a mouse and slammed the edge of my shield on their head, then quickly unsheathed their sword. The mouse groaned but didn't get up. I grinned and fought my way forwards.

Soon I was at the end of the enemy's army, where the best knights plus the royal king were. They were cowards, and were dining luxuriously at a fancy dinner table. I breathed deeply, and then emerged from the end of the army, and did a quick karate chop, splitting their table in two. They quickly stood, readying their sharpened blades. I spun 360 degrees, slashing their chainmail. It was made to look pretty, fortunately, and it wasn't very strong, so I cut straight through it and scraped their bellies. One burly-looking mouse charged towards me. I ducked as he attempted to tackle me, and spun around, slashing wildly. He groaned and crawled towards the protection of the army. A few mice had noticed the commotion and were standing at the ready to defend their leaders.

"Give up!" shouted King Musine, stomping his paw. He had on a regal crown, which had beautiful jewels lining the exterior. "No way," I muttered under my breath, and charged. The guards attempted to grab me, but I shoved them out of the way.

I laughed as the king tried to dodge me, I had seen it coming. I slid my blade neatly into his chest, and he started to cough. Blood dribbled from his mouth and he glared at me as he fell. Musine would be dead soon. "HOW DARE YOU!" roared the king's army commander. He tackled me and we rolled around a bit before I finally kicked him off me.

I did a quick flip over his head and beheaded him with my sword in one quick motion. The guards scattered, not very eager to have the same fate.

I chuckled and turned to begin killing off their army from the back, and to catch stragglers and mice who tried to run away. We would soon win, and then advance. After long, hard battles, we would conquer all of Transformice. The vanilla rooms were just the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2- Second Victory

I laughed happily as I zoomed toward the mouse-hole, seconds on the clock. I chucked my cheese inside, then tumbled in after it. The seconds flew by, and the map disappeared. I felt a bit nauseous as the room spun and spun. Soon it came to a halt and there was a new map. 1.. 2.. 3..

I rolled out of the mouehole, my lightsaber which I had just purchased a few rooms back in my mouth. I shoved and hollered, and finally made my way to the cheese. A mouse was hanging desperately on the edge. "I can't walljump!" she screeched, her face full of horror.

I got on my knees and was about to help her up when a crowd of mice came charging up towards us. I sighed and muttered an apology before grabbing the cheese with my tail and placing it neatly on my back.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" I roared, catapulting myself into the mass of squirming mice. Some threw back a response, others scrambled past, just wanting to get to the cheese. I was a moment away from the cheese when a rune the shaman made came at me spiraling out of control. This distraction allowed a couple mice to get past me and charge into the hole. I clutched onto the rune as it led me into the dark abyss below. "My first!" I wailed. I was plunged into the forever raging waters at the bottom, and bubbles came up as I struggled to fight the rapids. I knew it was no use, however, so I eventually gave in to my fate.

The vast ocean engulfed me, and a few seconds later I was as good as new back at the hole. The ocean had some sort of teleporter built in, but the Administrators never explained how it worked. I gasped and took a deep breath, slowly regaining balance. The clock ticked 3 and the mice all rushed out again. I leaned against a wood beam, watching them fight for the first.

I glanced at the clock at the top of the map, which read 1:00. Then I looked at my own watch as I skipped to the cheese, ducking and jumping to avoid obstacles. 7:00 AM is what it had on it. "Oh no," I whispered aloud to myself, "The battle starts in an hour."

I finished the map, then typed in /room war in the Room Teleporter. I stepped in and closed my eyes while crossing my arms across my chest. The bottom of the teleporter quickly slid away, and I zoomed down the chute. It was an endless chute, I knew, and was only there so that you'd reach the speed needed to be able to teleport.

My whole body started to feel fizzy. I opened my eyes and saw that my paws had disappeared. Soon I was at the room, staring in awe at the forces assembled. "Commander," said one, saluting to me. I saluted back and marched slowly to the front of the army. "You're supposed to stay in the back, for protection," objected a skinny tiger-mouse, putting a paw on my shoulder. "I'll be fine," I replied, brushing off his paw.

He looked uncertain but stayed in his position and didn't argue. I waved at the catapult team, and they gave me a thumbs up. "Positions!" I shouted, as the other army marched forward to their own positions. I eyed their strong metal armor with uncertainty, but made sure my face didn't show it.

"All ready!" hollered the War Officer. His job was simple- make sure all scheduled wars were neat, organized, and started at a brisk pace.

The commander of the other army waved and gave a thumbs up from the back of his army, and I did the same. "Begin!" the War Officer yelled, waving and turning to grab his cup of tea from the table where he was sitting. I charged, my sword angled just right, my shield protecting my midsection.

The first mouse to meet his demise was a burly brown mouse, his shield at his side, and his sword sheathed. What an idiot. I signaled my catapult team and they released, large thorn bushes flying over my head and into the enemy's territory. Screams and shouts were heard from the victims of the thorns, and I grinned, slashing at a charging tiger-mouse. I grimaced as a sword pierced my shoulder from behind, but ignored it as I spun to behead my attacker.

After a while, we were still pretty much tied as to the winner of the battle. The winner would get ownership of the Racing rooms, and the loser would get nothing.

I decided to make our army get in the lead. I took out my much-carefully made grenade to supposedly be used only for emergencies, and threw it. It landed with a bang. A huge explosion erupted and mice from the enemy army, who wore green armor, scattered. Many had damaged arms or legs, and burnt faces.

My army paused in shock, but I continued, jabbing my sword at stray soldiers trying to flee. The War Officer stood and played a bit on his trumpet, a signal to halt. "Commander Pea has won; the losing team may leave the premises."

I smiled as my army all cheered and clapped, congratulating one another on another success.

But as I smiled I didn't know that the next battle will be much harder and longer. It will take place in winter and I will be freezing and the armies will get restless and hungry. Had I known about the next battle, I wouldn't have been so happy.


End file.
